mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Votes/Archive
2018 Lock mainspace article renaming As of recent, page renaming on mainspace articles has just been used by presumed sockpuppet accounts to rename pages to nonsense unrelated to the page. In addition, no current pages need renaming and if they did, an admin can always be contacted. :Suggested by CMRdaawesomeguy. :Results: Vote passed :Additional note: Discord-held vote Remove auto-generated Google search from main page Outdated, some news that shows up here occasionally ends up being unrelated to Mixels in any way, also unnecessary now that the franchise had ended :Suggested by CMRdaawesomeguy. :Results: Vote passed :Additional note: Discord-held vote Change Wiki Logo To represent all three years in one logo. :Suggested by CMRdaawesomeguy. :Results: Vote passed Disallowing RP blogs Are clogging up edits and blogs posted :Suggested by Toa Kopaka Nuva. :Results: Vote passed 2016 Demoting Inactive Staff Members :Suggested by Dadaw. :Results: Vote halted Demoting Chat Mods :Suggested by Dadaw. :Results: Vote passed Revised and updated policy The current policy needs a lot of work. It was heavily based of another wiki which means it is fit for that wiki. Over time we have added things and changed things but it still is a bit odd. One thing that stands out is how there are set in stone ban times for socking but no set in stone bans for other offences. This leads to some crazy long main bans, or chat bans being lifted for no reason. I have made a revised policy that you can view at http://le-metru-test-track.wikia.com/wiki/Policy . I made it based on the current ones, but in a way that I felt suited the wikis needs and were easy to understand and not too long. Of course it can be fixed and revised as the admins like but this works better for the wiki. This was officially approved by Tungster830 and I have talked about it with other staff. It might also be helpful to say that some other users did help with this and helped it be "fair and not too strict". :Suggested by ToaMatau2004. :Results: Vote passed Placeholder names We're getting a lot of nameless Mixels and I think some of them deserve pages -- except, we don't have names for them. They do have names like "Kid #01" and counting up, but we don't know what name applies to who. A system used and inspired from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic wiki, placeholder names describes coming up with and voting for different names conjured from different users for specific, unnamed Mixels, and then using them in place of every one of their mentions, including their page, if they have one. The Pony wiki does their votes on Reddit. Since we have the Kudos system, perhaps, we could do it on a separate board on the forum, and have the votes be determined by Kudos. Please vote and share your opinions in the comments, if any! :Suggested by CoinsCP. :Confirmed by ZootyCutie. :Results: Vote passed Be kinder to new incoming users on chat I've noticed that we've almost scared new users and potential editors off because we get too strict when they come into chat without a mainspace edit. Now don't get me wrong, the one mainspace edit to chat is a good rule, but I think we need to be a bit more kinder and not kick users the second they come in. Help them out at first, and kick/ban if they don't listen or start to act disrespectful. Immediately saying "User, GET AN EDIT." the minute they join (and/or kick them over that) can scare new users off right away, especially if they don't know how to edit and need help. Rather, say something like "Hi, welcome to the wiki! You'll need a mainspace edit to chat, by the way." It can leave a better impression on new users. If a new user joins, don't assume they are a sock of a banned account. This is a way to scare users away from the wiki. New users do join and aren't always sockpuppets. :Results: Vote passed One day is not a long ban, get over it. :Suggested by CoinsCP :Results: Vote halted 2015 Killing Chat rule If people are in chat but nobody is talking/ they are afk and nobody is there, an admin would ask if they can kill the chat by pinging all afk users. After 5 minutes if nobody has joined the chat. The admin can kill the chat. Alternately (doesn't need to be part of rule), if a user is always AFK when nobody frequently, they can be briefly chat banned. :Suggested by ToaMatau2004 :Results: Vote halted Series Articles Articles about the series would be helpful. I have one in my sandbox that could be completed if this gets enough support. :Suggested by ToaMatau2004 :Results: Vote passed Rules for admin kicks Below are some proposed rules for when and admin is kicked from chat #The kicks most happen like would happen to any other user #When the admin rejoins chat they should not continue, act in a rude way, or kick the staff that preformed the action. #If the user has been kicked 3 times they will not be unblocked on the chat room. They may not manually unblock themselves. If there is a problem contact the admin who made the action. I do think this is needed. If you would like to make any changes, propose them below. :Suggested by ToaMatau2004 :Results: Vote passed Blog rules I have noticed for the longest time that blogs can simply disappear. Most times these are blogs that are useful to have. Not always do the mods say why they are deleted. These blogs might be things they consider strange, duplicated, or having bad comments. I propose some rules for blogs so that they never disappear for no reason again. :Suggested by ToaMatau2004 :Results: Vote passed Add policy against spam on chat It seems that, over the past few days, people haven't gotten the fact there's a policy saying "Even though emoticons are meant for fun, do not use them excessively as spam." so I want to "add" it to the policy because it is annoying and is used an excuse for "having fun". :Results: Vote passed Disallowing Confidential Images Last year Confidential Images were allowed without a vote, however I feel they should still not be allowed. First off, these images are illegal. LEGO doesn't want them out there, so why should we post them? Read this http://www.1000steine.com/brickset/miscellaneous/Documents/Fan_comm%20Version%20CEC.pdf for more information. :Suggested by ToaMatau2004 :Results: Vote halted One Edit Rule for Chat Should we add this rule? The idea is that you'd need to have made at least one edit (on mainspace, not on userpage or elsewhere) before you're allowed to come on the Tribe Hangout, since sometimes people coming on immediately from joining wiki can be suspicious - sometimes because of sockpuppets, sometimes just because of a troll. Making an edit on the wiki would verify a new user is not coming just to mess with us on chat. I believe this would be a good rule. :Suggested by CoinsCP :Results: Vote passed Talk Pages Should we enable user talk pages? I think it would help new users know when the get warnings, and can't really think of a down side to them. Discuss. :Suggested by ToaMatau2004 :Results: Vote halted More Appropriate Chat Discussions I believe that chat discussion has gone a bit too far when it comes to inappropriate content. We swear a lot, and use a lot of innuendo, but it's important to remember that this is a family site, and a wiki about a series directed towards children. Someone's going to get uncomfortable, and that's gonna hurt our good name. :Suggested by Galadhanu :Results: Vote passed Featured OC This would allow an OC (Own Character) to be voted on each month to be featured on the main page. :Suggested by ToaMatau2004 :Results: Vote passed Permanent Removal of Chat Most of our problems are here. This is the only way to solve it. :Suggested by ToaMatau2004 :Results: Vote halted Adding a chat censor I know that most of the users here are in their older teens and cuss a lot, however there are still younger users. These users might be sensitive to swear words and not like to see them. This would work as an emote, that lets you scroll over if you want to see the word that was said. :Suggested by ToaMatau2004 :Results: Vote passed Demoting Staff who set a Bad Image of the Wiki This would be used to demote staff members who frequently make fun of other Mixels fans and make a bad image of the wiki. :Suggested by ToaMatau2004 :Confirmed by ZootyCutie :Results: Vote passed Not allowing users to post messages on their message wall except in emergency :Suggested by ToaMatau2004 :Confirmed by ZootyCutie :Results: Vote passed 2014 Deleting blogs unrelated to Mixels or the wiki :Suggested by ToaMatau2004 :Confirmed by ZootyCutie :Results: Vote passed Kicking Very Inactive Users in Chat Hi there. I've been thinking that if a user has been away for a certain amount of time, he/she should be kicked from the chat. The thing is, if you aren't chatting anymore, stop chatting! Also, this may be why the chat crashes a lot. However, this will not lead to any blocks in any way. :Suggested by Hyperealistic Gaben :Results: Vote halted Removing Users from Mainspace Categories I think we should disallow users from adding mainspace categories to their userpage. This adds confusion to readers and is unprofessional. If this is approved we will need to make a user infobox and request all users to remove them from their pages. :Suggested by ToaMatau2004 :Confirmed by ZootyCutie :Results: Vote passed Close Message Threads after a certain Inactivity Period I've noticed that some recent message board threads have been restarted up again after long moments of inactivity with pointless topics. My idea would cause threads to be closed (like say, after two weeks of inactivity) to avoid "necroing" these threads, keeping the activity page clearer and to avoid random spam on issues that have been resolved. :Suggested by ZootyCutie :Results: Vote passed Disabling anonymous users You may have noticed the anonymous contributors on this wiki, who haven't set up an official account here. We can all agree that they have terrible grammar, and usually make stupid comments on page talks. They also very frequently make vandalism on pages, or add pointless information. This vote is so I can contact Wikia to disable them. After all, making an account should be simple enough, and we can keep track of more than just an IP address. However, I need your opinions first. :Suggested by Green Ninja :Confirmed by Green Ninja :Results: Vote passed